She Belongs to Me
by TranslationError
Summary: Saeran has been living with his twin for a year now. While he wants his relationship with his brother to become stronger he finds himself still lusting after MC even after she's married his brother. His feelings are becoming almost uncontrollable when the unthinkable happens...
1. Chapter 1

Life was cruel to those who are weak. That is how Saeran saw the world. At least that is how he once did until he found her. The girl of his dreams that he led into that apartment and had her infiltrate the RFA. Yet here he was a year later, watching her married to his brother when she should've been his. His jealousy raged within him every time he saw her kiss Saeyoung. Yet on the outside, he remained as stone faced as ever, but under that blank expression, he was screaming when he watched his brother's hands on the woman he wanted. MC was always so nice to everyone, so he can't blame his brother for loving her and taking her for himself.

While he sat on the couch trying to focus on a book he could hear MC and Saeyoung in the kitchen making breakfast, with all the giggles and kisses that usually involved. More flirting than cooking at some points. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her wrapped in his brother's arms laughing while kisses were peppered all over her neck and face. "I can't think with all your noise." Saeran said loud enough for the two of them to hear it. He stood up, closing his book loudly and leaving to go to his room. Saeyoung and MC listened as Saeran slammed his bedroom door. MC's cheeks started to flush as she realized she had forgotten that Saeran was watching as her husband attempted to ravish her right in the kitchen. "Don't mind him MC." The warm voice of her husband tickled her ears as he spoke. She turned her attention back to the pancakes as they were starting to burn from neglect. Saeyoung let out a fake scream as he rushed to save the cakes.

Saeran smacked his head against the wall a few times, groaning as he tried to clear his mind of the image of MC. It wasn't working, and he was giving himself a headache. "That bastard doesn't know what he has..." He ran his fingers over his forehead, checking for blood and being pleasantly surprised the wall didn't give him a noticeable injury. even if his forehead made it out alright his chest still felt uncomfortably tight. This mixture of jealousy and rage was becoming annoying, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it other than get over himself and let his brother have her. A nagging voice at the back on his mind kept saying 'steal her' but he knew that would be stupid to attempt. MC was married to Saeyoung, that's not something you can easily get someone out of. Plus she loved his brother, nothing could change that, especially not someone as weak and pathetic as him.

"Saeran? If you're feeling alright breakfast is ready." MC's voice from behind his bedroom door rang in his ears, making him move instantly. He opened the door fast enough to make MC suspicious. Usually, he won't come out for hours no matter how much they call at his door, but here he was, appearing in front of her the second she called. Under his bangs she could see a small bruise forming on his forehead. "Searan did you hit your head on something? It looks like you got hurt." She moved his bangs out of the way to examine the wound. Her fingertips so warm on his skin, making his face heat up. She was so close to him he could smell her shampoo still strong on her hair from her morning shower. Then the scent of his brother filled his senses, forcing him to pull away from her. "Don't worry about it." He muttered as he adjusted his bangs back to cover the mark. MC lowered her hand, remembering being told before that Saeran doesn't like to be touched. "If you're hungry you should come eat while it's still hot." She said putting on a smile, hoping he would join them. He just rolled his eyes and started towards the kitchen where his brother stood holding out a plate of pancakes for him.

MC and Saeyoung carried on as usual while Saeran pretended not to notice them. He was, however, hyper aware of every movement MC made, everything she said, how long it took her to chew each bite before swallowing. The thought occurred to him that most people don't keep track of that kind of thing, but if he kept it to himself no one could call him out on it.

"Yo little bro, why do you keep side eyeing my wife?" Saeran felt a shiver run up his spine. He glared at his twin who was laughing and putting another fork full of pancake into his mouth. "Why would I look at her?" Saeran spat at his brother, his fork clanking against his plate as he dug into his own cakes. Saeyoung's eyes lit up, his twin had taken the bait. "Why would you? Look at her! She's perfect! A goddess among men! Those unworthy weep in her presence!" MC couldn't contain herself and broke out laughing at her husband's antics. Searan didn't even blink, he just shrugged, fork still in his mouth. "I guess that means I'm worthy of her since I'm not weeping."

'What are you saying you fool!' His mind screamed at him. What was he doing? He knew his brother was just being stupid. Why did he engage? While his insides were regretting every life choice he has made to get to this point his outer shell remained stoic, trying to not let Saeyoung know he was getting to him.

"Of course you're worthy! My brother is more than welcome to bask in the glory of my beautiful wife. Right MC? You wouldn't mind Saeran basking?" MC's cheeks turned pink. She just let off a nervous laugh.

"I would do more than just bask in her." Saeran didn't process what just came out of his mouth. He heard it but didn't believe it was him. Saeyoung's fork fell from his fingers and onto the table. MC started to choke on what she was chewing.

Saeran saw his brother go to stand up and it triggered his fight or flight response. He didn't feel like looking like a weakling in front of MC so the best bet was to run. His body bolted from his spot at the kitchen table and sped back to his bedroom, bracing himself up against the locked door in case his twin would try to break it down. He didn't say anything explicit but the intent was still easily understood. He cursed under his breath and looked at the wall he had been hitting his head on earlier. It was an enticing idea but he decided against it as his forehead was bruised enough.

'You're an idiot. She belongs to you. Why are you letting your brother have her?' "Shut up..." He whispered to himself, pushing off the door and slowly dragging his feet as he closed himself up inside his bathroom. He turned the shower on and set the water to as hot as he could take.

'Even if she wasn't married to him why would she want you? You're so thin and weak.' "Stop..." He knew talking to himself wouldn't stop his mind from racing and insulting him. He tried to distract himself with the scalding water. He looked down at his pale, thin form. After moving in with his brother he did eat healthier, more frequent meals, but even then he had trouble putting on weight. He wondered if MC would find him attractive if she saw him-

"Quit thinking like that you pervert..." He spit out some water that got in his mouth as he talked to himself. He wished he could drown himself right now, his head pounding from how stupid he had been. Yet his body also felt hot, not just because of the scalding water he chose to punish himself with, but with arousal. He knew he was starting to get hard just thinking about MC seeing him naked, her clothes coming off soon after. Their bodies pressed together with heated passion-

"What am I doing?!" He snapped out of his delusion only to realize he had been touching himself to the thought of his brother's wife. He turned the water off and snatched a towel off the rack, drying just his body, letting his hair stay flattened against his head and dripping.

With a towel around his waist, he returned to the wall and smacked his head into it. He had become thankful no one entered his room as the dent in the wall with chipping paint that was perfectly his height might tip them off to his new found hobby. Though the thought of MC coming into his room late at night for comfort-

"Make it stop!" He screamed grinding his forehead into the wall further. His bedroom door opened suddenly. He remembered locking it so how?

Saeyoung, with key in hand, smiling like an idiot. "I got worried when I noticed it was locked." He dropped his smile and took note of his brother's appearance. Naked, towel loose around his hips, hair still wet, forehead dripping with fresh blood, and an erection. "You good bro?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Saeran responded as deadpan as ever, trying not to make this situation worse. Saeyoung's brain was trying to process what he was looking at. He sighed and fully entered the room, closing the door behind him to be alone with his twin. "Are you really ok Saeran? If your prescriptions aren't working we can find a new doctor or maybe-"

"No. I'm fine." He didn't want to talk about this now. This could wait for therapy. Saeyoung leaned against the door, not taking his eyes away from his brother who had started to wipe the blood off his forehead. "I'm not going to push you. But MC and I are worried ya know? If it gets bad you can let us know." Those words were hot Saeran's ears and made them burn. MC was worried? Was he causing her distress? The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her or cause her any discomfort.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Sure. Now get out." His cold tone reached his brother, who just smiled and nodded. Saeyoung left and relocked the door with his key. Saeran was left

alone with a pounding headache and a painful erection. It couldn't hurt to get rid of it while thinking of her, no one would know. Maybe he was just thinking of someone who looked and sounded just like her… who was he kidding? He was obsessed.

Falling back into his bed he groaned and tans his hand through his damp hair, now red again just like it once was. Before Mint Eye, before everything. He twisted a lock of hair between his fingers before letting his arm drop limp onto the bed. "I can't stay like this forever. I need to get over this." He had told himself this before, and yet nothing has changed. Even after moving in with the married couple his heart still burned for someone he couldn't have.

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head, weakly trying to smother himself. All he really succeeded in doing was passing out from the minor head trauma he inflicted onto himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Saeran's meltdown. To avoid any further complications he decided to just avoid MC. This was easier said than done as he lived in the same home as her. It was almost impossible for him to leave his room without seeing her. He was getting tired of having to stay locked in his room to avoid his own perverted mind.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his dissociation. His twins voice loud enough to sound clear through the thick door. "Saeran! Come say goodbye to me!" What? Why? He rolled off his bed and went to the door, cracking it open enough to check to see if MC was there, after making sure the coast was clear he fully opened the door. Saeyoung's dumb face and chipper attitude greeted him. "I'm going on a trip! I got some work to take care of so I'll be gone for a week!"

A week. Good. Having the bunker to himself would be nice. He could do so many things without having to worry about seeing MC. "Make sure you're nice to MC. She thinks you're mad at her with how distant you've been."

"Wait she isn't going with you?" Saeran's voice almost cracked. His twin gave him a confused look. "No. I'm going to be working the whole time and she would be bored. Besides, why should I leave you with the bunker all to yourself? You might throw a party." Saeran rolled his eyes getting his brother to laugh. "Look bro just be nice. I don't need her thinking you hate her."

"Yeah yeah, whatever... Be safe." Saeran closed his door on his brother.

Saeyoung knew his brother was still going through a lot. He knew that just a year of therapy couldn't reverse a lifetime of torment. He walked back to the living room to see his wife waiting by the door next to his bag. "Just a week right Saeyoung?" She pouted and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Less if I can manage it. I'll call you whenever I'm free. Don't go missing me too much." His smile always had a way of cheering MC up no matter what was happening. She nodded before having her lips captured in a warm kiss. Saeyoung reluctantly parted from her and headed out the door, reminding her how much he loved her before finally closing the door.

Saeran had been watching their little display from the kitchen. They hadn't noticed him practically

MC jumped back a bit once she noticed Saeran leaning against the counter watching her. She laughed once realizing he wasn't a ghost or intruder. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked trying to make his voice sound as disinterested as he could. She nodded and walked into the kitchen so they didn't have to talk across such a large gap. She leaned on the counter opposite him and sighed. "This isn't the first trip he's had to take. I'll be fine. I am a grown woman after all." Her smile was so warm he almost couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. "I know you are. I just don't want you to be acting all depressed around here."

"Thanks for your concern Saeran. I appreciate it." She had said his name so many times before but for some reason right now it caused his heart to start beating faster.

He swallowed loudly and averted his eyes from her. Instead focusing on the dishes on the dry rack. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank it to avoid talking to her. Saeyoung said to be nice to her, but how could he do that without also doing something stupid? He set the now empty glass on the counter, almost choking from how fast he drank. "Saeran have you been feeling ok?" Her voice was so smooth on his ears, he wanted to only hear her voice for the rest of his life.

He felt pressure on his shoulder and glanced over to see MC now standing in front of him, her hand resting on his shoulder, and her eyes fixed on his. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever? If you're sick you should be lying down."

If anyone could hear his heart beating they would probably think it was about to explode. "Go sit on the couch, I'll make you some soup."

"I don't need soup..." He muttered pushing off the counter and dragging his feet to the couch. As he flopped down he heard MC messing around in the kitchen. "Don't worry, I can take care of you."

Saeran was glad she couldn't see his face right now. He was sure he was smiling like an idiot just like his brother does. He threw his arm over his eyes and tried to focus on acting as normal as possible. His head was starting to ache just thinking about him saying something stupid in front of MC. 'She's going to realize your not sick. She'll think you're a liar.'

"Saeran? Did you fall asleep?"

Her voice caused him to shoot up. Not knowing she was so close he ended up knocking the bowl she was holding onto her, spilling the hot contents onto her shirt. MC screamed from the heat of the soup that was now seeping through her shirt. He snatched the bowl from her and set it on the coffee table, instinct took over him and he quickly pulled her shirt off to avoid her being burned any more. A red spot was already forming on her stomach from where the soup spilled. "Are you ok?" He threw the soup stained shirt on the floor and grabbed her shoulders, not taking his eyes off her burn. MC stepped back and covered her chest. It was then Saeran noticed something he hadn't before, she was braless.

Despite the growing urge to scream, he kept his eyes firmly on hers. "Is it stinging? I have some burn cream in my bathroom. I can go get it." Before he left he took his thin shirt off and handed it to her, hoping his face was still its normal color. Being shirtless in the living room with MC was the last place he saw himself. She took the fabric from him and he went to his bathroom. He dug through his first aid kit, trying to get the thought of her chest out of his mind. He knew just from looking at her she had breasts. She is a woman after all so of course, she has breasts. He'd be lying to himself if he said she never thought about them.

Unfortunate hardness aside he went back into the living room and handed her the cream. She lifted his shirt she was wearing just enough to expose the burn and started to apply the cream to the reddened skin. He shifted awkwardly as he watched her. "I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't hurt too much." She shook her head and put the cap back on the cream. "I'll be fine. It doesn't look too bad. I'm sure it'll be healed in no time." She put on a smile and he looked away, not wanting to get caught up in his feelings.

He glanced back at her to see that through the thin fabric of his shirt her nipples were visible. At first, he wondered if when he wore it his were just as easily noticeable. Then he quickly realized he was staring. It might have been his headache or pent-up aggression, but he moved without thinking. He leaned over her sitting form, pinning his arms to either side of her and leaning in close to her ear. "You look beautiful." He could hear her start to talk but didn't process anything she said. His mouth went to her neck, kissing and biting softly. A small moan broke from lips, snapping Saeran out of his trance.

He pushed himself back, looking down at her blushing face. "I-I'm so sorry… I just…" He couldn't think. He didn't know what to say, so he ran to his room and shut the door, locking it. His breathing was rapid, and his dick was hurting from how constricted it was in his jeans. "Fuck what am I doing?" He glanced around his room, not sure what he was looking for. His head was still pounding and now his chest was aching as well. 'You idiot you had a chance! She was practically begging for more!'

"No… She wasn't. She's my brother's wife…" He fell to his hands and knees, unable to stay standing from how dizzy he had become. 'If you won't take this opportunity I will!' No. He can't let himself get lost in his desire. He can't hurt MC or Saeyoung. He held back a scream as he felt his head was going to explode.

A knock on his door drew his attention through the ringing in his ears. "Saeran? Are you ok? It sounded like you fell." He tried to fight his own impulses and lost. He was soon on his feet, with his door open. "Were you worried?" His usual disinterested look was gone. He knew he was smirking, and the way he was leaning on the door frame felt wrong. His still shirtless body now lightly sweating from his panic attack. MC looked worried. The look on her face only making his heart beat harder. "Well, you were just acting kind of weird back there. I just want to make sure you're doing ok…" She was blushing. He noticed a small bruise forming on her neck. He made that, she's marked by him now. Saeyoung hardly gives her hickies that are noticeable.

"I'm fine, however, I'm more worried about you." He ran his fingers over the hickey, getting her to shiver. His eyes darted down, noticing her nipples had hardened. "MC… Your cheeks are red." His voice was more steady than his heartbeat. MC covered her cheeks and looked away from him. "Well if you're ok I should probably leave you be." She said about to turn away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, stepping back into his room and slamming the door. "Wait, I think I did get hurt when I fell. Maybe you should take a look at me to make sure I'm ok." He could see her breathing become heavy, and when her eyes locked with his he could see desire. Something triggered him to snap back into his normal mindset.

"MC… Is something wrong?"

Her head dropped. Concern pushed his desire away. She has never acted like this before, even when Saeyoung was away. "It's just been so long since we… I feel so…" Her body trembled some. He stepped back so he could see her face, tears dropping from her eyes. "MC?" He wiped at her tears. "Hey if something is wrong… I can listen. Trust me I'll keep my hands to myself." Her sniffled stabbed at his heart. He took her to his bed and sat her down. He sat next to her and rubbed her lower back for a moment before she was able to talk again. He then put his hands in his lap and let her talk to him.

"I know this may be too much information but, Saeyoung has been sort of… Distant." Really? He saw them at the front door. Was that what distance was? "We still have a lot of sex but that's all it is now. He feels like he's just doing it to get off. Then after he finishes he just goes back to working or falls asleep."

"Wow. I expected him to want to cuddle and stuff…" He didn't think about his brother's after sex habits much but that was an assumption of his. "It's not just sex though… He's only affectionate when he wants to be. He also keeps working, more than he used to. I feel like he might be getting tired of me… Sometimes I wonder if he might cheat on me…" She sighed and leaned onto Saeran. "I honestly don't think he's doing anything business related on this trip…" She said with a quivering voice. Saeran felt his chest tighten. The thought that his brother would do anything to make MC feel unwanted or unloved…

He hated breaking promises, but he couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. He took her chin and tilted it up, pressing his lips to hers, savoring the feeling and taste of her. He expected her to push away, or slap him or do anything at all. Yet instead she melted into him.

He remembered back when he was still with Mint Eye. When he first found MC. When he first contacted her. He watched her so often. He loved her even before Saeyoung met her. She should have been his from the start. If Saeyoung wasn't going to cherish her, he would.


End file.
